The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cylindrical radiator, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a cylindrical radiator, in which it is unnecessary to form the radiator by processing solid bar material.
A conventional radiator applied to central processing unit (CPU) of a computer includes multiple heat-radiating fins parallelly arranged around the outer periphery of the radiator in a rectangular form. A heat-radiating fan is fixedly mounted on top end of the radiator for enhancing the heat-radiating efficiency of the radiator. Such radiator with the parallelly arranged fins has a relatively large volume. Moreover, the parallelly arranged fins will intervene with the escaping airflow of the heat-radiating fan so that the heat-radiating efficiency will be reduced.
Therefore, an improved cylindrical radiator has been developed to overcome the above shortcoming. As shown in FIG. 8, such radiator 100 is made of a solid bar material by processing. The manufacturing method includes steps of:
(a) providing a solid bar material with a certain length; PA1 (b) axially milling one end of the bar material to form a fan seat 101; and PA1 (c) using a milling tool to one by one radially mill the outer circumference of the bar material to form multiple heat-radiating fins 102 arranged about the circular center of the bar material. PA1 1. In the manufacturing procedure, the solid bar material is milled to produce a great amount of waste material. This causes waste of resource and increment of cost for the material. PA1 2. The heat-radiating fins must be milled one by one. Because each radiator includes numerous heat-radiating fins, it is time-consuming and difficult to manufacture the radiator. PA1 3. The cost for the material and the processing is very high and it is time-consuming to manufacture the radiator so that the unit price of such radiator is very high and thus the competitive ability of the product is lowered.
In the above manufacturing procedure, some shortcomings exist as follows: